Memories
by AnimatedBritney
Summary: This is my interpretation of the epilogue and what was going through Takuto's head in the scene. Told from his perspective.


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite.**

* * *

><p>"I must save her!" were the words I last remember. The face of that girl I had to save popped into my mind constantly everyday. She looking tiny and frail, as if she were sick, but she had such an enthusiastic personality. Her big brown eyes always seemed to be so cheerful, and she somehow made me happier every time she smiled. I remember her transforming into a beautiful blonde with a snap of my fingers, and her going on stage to sing. Her voice was so wonderful, I could listen to her sing all day long. She was a pop star, she had so many fans in the audiences. Then, I remember her announcing she wouldn't be able to sing anymore. At the memory I feel a twinge of pain in my heart, as if I could have stopped it from happening.<p>

I remember the sound of girl screaming and crying for me...

The images in my head blurred as I tried to clear my mind. The doctor said I shouldn't try too hard to remember anything, that, eventually, my memories would return. However, I had the hardest time trying to get that girl's face out of my mind. I knew she was important, if I could find her I might be able to remember. I sighed to myself as I looked down at the guitar by the foot of the bed. I sat up from the bed and reached for it. Even though I had lost my memories, somehow I still knew how to play the guitar. The pick in my hand and strumming the guitar string felt so natural to me. As if the guitar was just another body part of mine, that always went where I went.I strummed the strings rhythmically, trying to mimic the song I heard on the radio yesterday. After I was finished mimicking the song, I put the guitar back in it's case. I zipped it back up, and stared at the key chain that was with the case.

It as a stuffed white cat, with a bell hanging from its neck. I had wondered why I ever had such a thing, but considering, it was an old possession I was determined to keep it. Who knows? It might bring back some memories. Just then I heard a knock on the door.

A woman, who worked at he shop I was staying in, said from behind the door that it was time for me to be on my way. I stood up, and grabbed my guitar, my only belonging, and walked out the door. The woman smiled at me sympathetically. She felt sorry for me, I knew it. Even though I had lost my memories, I hated when people felt sorry for me. She stood next to her fellow employee, and he started to talk about how I lost my memories. I kept my head down though, and I knew it was disrespectful to do that to a person who had helped you. When they said 'Goof luck,' I just nodded at them as my farewell. Strangely, a feather fell from the sky, and a grabbed it with my fingers, studying curiously.

I walked down the sidewalk, having no idea where I was going. I wanted to be able to find myself again. I didn't know how I would do it, but I was determined to find a way. I watched my feet, right, left, right. Would I be able to go this far with just these two feet? Thoughts swirled in my mind as I continued walking. I stopped in front of a cross-walk, waiting to continue. When, the sign finally said to walk, I walked to the other side of the street. There, I saw the ocean staring back at me, and I sat down to admire the view. I watched the waves crashing and listened to the sound of the wind blowing in my ears. I thought back to that girl in my dreams. Somehow, I think she might to have liked to watch the ocean with me. Even though, I didn't know her, I had the gut instinct she would wish she were here with me, as I wish for her to be.

I could hear feet pounding against the pavement behind me, but I didn't look back. I just rose from where I was sitting, I couldn't have any distractions on my quest. I would just go into this full force, and nothing would stop me from finding out who I am and what really happened to me. Whoever had been behind me clambered to the ground.

I could hear the jingling from the key chain on the back of my guitar as it urged me forward. Until I heard a girl's voice scream behind me,

"TAKUTO!"

My eyes widened at the sound of the name. I whirled around towards the girl's shouting. At that moment, I was even more shocked to see the girl I thought I saw in my dreams staring back at me with tears in her eyes. She picked herself off the ground. Wide eyed, I walked towards her.

I watched as she turned around suddenly, looking towards the sky, and shouting, "Meroko!" Even though this was very strange, she didn't make me think she was going insane. Though, when I heard that name she shouted, it sounded familiar to me.

"Meroko?" I asked her, and she looked at me happily. I raised the feather between my fingers, and studied the girl's face.

In the one moment, everything came back to me. The girl from my dreams, Mitsuki, had returned to me again.

She smiled at me brightly and said my name again;

"Takuto."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, so I watched Full Moon many years ago. Its been one of my favorites ever since. Of course, this is my favorite scene, the epilouge, and I just wanted to show what I think Takuto was thinking and feeling in that moment.<em>**

**_AnimatedBritney  
><em>**


End file.
